


Your Friend Told You About a New Position

by LittleMissWolfie



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex: Miraculous Ladybug Edition [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 50 reasons to have sex, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWolfie/pseuds/LittleMissWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien wants to try something different for his and Marinette's anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Friend Told You About a New Position

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this doesn't fit the prompt exactly, but oh well. I hope this makes up for me breaking your hearts with Break Up Sex.

Adrien is raised a gentleman by a distant father and a cold assistant. He is a gentle soul, unwilling to push anyone to do anything. Even in his relationship, he is content to sit back and let his lovely girlfriend, Marinette, control the pace. Even when they’re Chat Noir and Ladybug, protecting Paris together, she is the one holding the reigns. It’s just how their dynamic tends to play out.

 

So one day, when he’s worrying about what to do for their four year anniversary, which is also the first they will spend since moving into their apartment together, Nino suggests that he dominate for once.

 

Adrien sputters and his face goes red as he quickly looks around to make sure that no one in the very public café they’re having lunch in overheard Nino’s proposal. “Are you kidding me?” he hisses. “That’s not what I had in mind, Nino! I was imagining a romantic dinner at a nice restaurant, or a walk in the park decorated with lights!”

 

Nino shrugs, a shit-eating grin firmly in place on his lips. “Hey, man, you asked. I mean, that’s what Alya and I do on special occasions. We switch it up a little.”

 

Adrien slumps in his seat and groans. “I do not need to hear about your sex life. Or Alya’s, for that matter! She’s Marinette’s best friend; how am I gonna look at her now?”

 

“Like she’s an adult with a healthy sex drive and a willing boyfriend, much like how I look at Marinette. Dude, we’re not in middle school anymore. There’s nothing wrong with sex. Face it dude,” he says, raising his cup of coffee in a mockery of a toast, “you’re just a prude.”

 

Adrien scowls through the rest of lunch.

 

_~Miraculous Ladybug~_

Despite his earlier vehemence, Adrien gives Nino’s suggestion some thought. Maybe he’s been too boring for Marinette. He’s noticed her avoiding going to bed until late recently, with the excuse of wanting to go on an extra patrol or finishing up a design for class.

 

With this thought firmly in place in his worried brain, Adrien resolves to take control, if just for one night. If Marinette didn’t like it, he’d never do it again. If she did like it, though…

 

His brain almost short circuits thinking about it.

 

_One step at a time_ , Adrien, he tells himself. _Don’t screw this up._

 

Their anniversary seems to come at a quicker pace now that he’s made up his mind. It’s like a dare. _Are you gonna follow through?_

 

_Yes_ , he thinks.

 

That night, when Marinette comes home from a seminar on men’s fashion, Adrien has decorated. There’s not much they can really afford to do on their limited budget. They’re both college students, after all, and since Adrien moved away from his father’s mansion he’d been cut off. So he did what he could.

 

Little string lights adorn the walls while the overhead lights and the lamps have been turned off. The resulting lighting created a similar effect on her face as the lights of the Eiffel Tower did when they stood on it together at the beginning and end of their patrols, and Adrien felt rather proud of himself for recreating it. He’d draped a small tablecloth over their coffee table and set two cinnamon scented candles on it, along with their best wine glasses and a bottle of wine he’d begged to borrow from her parents. He’d even docked his smartphone into a speaker, one of their few luxuries, and set it to play a playlist he’d started after his first patrol with Ladybug and had continuously edited and added to as he came to learn both sides of her. Currently, the soft croons of a popular love song are coming from the speaker, and Marinette seems awed.

 

Adrien smiles at her from his position on their couch. It’s one of his genuine smiles, the kind that only she and Nino tend to see. “Welcome home, _ma cherié_ ,” he says almost shyly.

 

Her face lights up, and it’s like looking at the sun. She lets her bag slide from her shoulder and she kicks off her flats at the door before making her way into his waiting embrace. “ _Bon anniversaire_ , Adrien.”

 

“ _Bon anniversaire_ , Marinette.”

 

Things are going fairly according to plan so far. He intends to start things off like they usually would when one of them was feeling especially romantic before he ramps it up a little. He pulls away from her just enough to pour them each a glass of the wonderful smelling red wine to help lessen his nerves.

 

The alcohol does the trick amazingly well. Soon Marinette is pulled flush against his body and their mouths are moving against each other. Her hands are clutching at his shirt and his are locked tightly around her waist. She gasps into his mouth when he grinds their hips together. “Let’s…” she tries to say, “bedroom…”

 

“Too far,” he groans back. “Here.”

 

Utilising his strength, which is superior to hers when they are in their civilian modes, he flips her over, earning a surprised grunt. However, surprise does not equate unwillingness, and she has no complaints when their lips connect once again. “I want,” he pants, “to try something a little different tonight.”

 

She laughs into his mouth and gives him the look. “Like couch sex isn’t already different enough?” She’s right; they haven’t had sex outside of a bed since they graduated from _lycée_.

 

He feels himself relaxing with a smile. If she’s joking, it means she’s comfortable. “Not quite,” he says, trying to channel Chat’s easy confidence. “I had something else in mind.” He punctuates this with a hard roll of his hips, making her head tilt back and a breathy gasp escape from her throat. “Is that okay?”

 

She nods so fast he’s afraid she’ll get whiplash. He grins, an delights at how red she goes at the sight. “You have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable,” he demands.

 

“I will,” she promises, though its solemnity is somewhat abated by how desperately she is rocking her hips against his.

 

He leans down to whisper in her ear. She loves it when he does that; she once told him that the closeness and the intimacy does something to her that she can’t explain. “Roll over, my lady.”

 

She complies quickly, and the skirt of her dress gets somewhat tangled in the couch cushions in the process. He pays it no mind and flips the fabric up so that her rear is uncovered. She gasps a little at the sudden chill on her bare thighs, but it turns into a moan when he divests her of her panties and lets a finger dip into her folds.

 

While she’s squirming and rocking back into his fingers, Adrien uses his other hand to undo the button and fly on his jeans and yank both them and his boxers down to his knees. His member is already hard and throbbing from the anticipation of what is about to occur. Once he deems her loose enough, his fingers retract.

 

Marinette makes a pitiful whimper in the back of her throat because of the emptiness that follows his fingers’ retreat. “Hurry up!” she pleads, and her voice is so high pitched that it sends a jolt of electricity through Adrien’s body. While he can’t see her face, he can imagine what it looks like; her entire face is flushed, and it extends to the tips of her breasts, her eyes are foggy, her mouth slightly open. He’s memorised every inch of her pleasure-wrecked face.

 

However, if he’s going to be the one in control tonight, he can’ts simply do as she bade. “I don’t know, princess,” he teases, letting his fingers trail over the curve of her buttocks. “I really like the view from up here. I wouldn’t want to ruin it too early.”

 

“Adrien!”

 

“Marinette!” he sasses. Oh, he might actually like this. It isn’t often that he can get Marinette to beg. Her Ladybug-esque confidence has bled into her civilian persona, and that pride isn’t easy to demolish. He congratulates himself on a job well done, looking down at her trembling, waiting body. “Do you think you deserve it?” he asks, letting just his tip brush against her folds and earning a whine. “You’ve been really cold to me lately. I know you’re working on your designs, but I have needs!”

 

“Please!” she cries.

 

With a feral grin, he plunges himself into her heat, hard and fast. The noise Marinette makes is one she’s never made before, a mix of a moan and a scream. It jolts him into pulling out and pushing back in, once, twice, and then he loses count.

 

It’s been a week or so since they made love last. Adrien was busy with his schooling and Marinette was working on her internship. The distance has made Marinette that much tighter, and Adrien knows he won’t be able to last that long. The noises Marinette is making aren’t helping, either. Each one is like a bolt of lightning to his very being. He has to know… “Does it feel good?”

 

“Yes!” she cries violently.

 

“Better than usual?”

 

She shakes her head, and he feels his heart plummet.

 

But then she gives him her answer.

 

“Always good!”

 

He can’t help himself. He spills himself deep inside her with a broken groan, and he feels her tightening around him just a split second later.

 

They lay on the couch for a while, half-dressed and barely registering the soft croons of the playlist still playing in the background. Once she’s gotten her bearings, Marinette says, “What brought that on?”

 

Adrien just buries his face in the crook of her neck and mutters “Nino,” before drifting off into sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did that help at all? Also, please note that "bon anniversaire" can mean both "happy anniversary" and "happy birthday." (AKA I wanted an excuse to use those three years of French for something)
> 
> Next time: Revenge


End file.
